Alls Fair Love and War
by BlackDiamond4
Summary: No one knows each other, but in some way they all end up in the same camp. There they will have to use their performing arts skills to win a contest, but there will be some challenges that they will have to face. This will be my view on the couples.
1. Girls POV

**Dia-chi: Oh wow hi… I never thought I would be doing this, I mean I've been reading a lot of fan fictions, but never thought I would be writing one! So this fan fiction no one knows each other, there all strangers (yep that means that Utau and Ikuto don't know that there siblings), and the Shugo Charas will be kids that are in the young sections, but they'll still have their story. If I were to pick the main characters I would probably pick Amu and Ikuto, because… Because… So I hope you like it! They are all the same age, except 4 years older; Amu, Rima, Nagi, Tadase, Lulu, 16 and they're sophomore year, Yaya's a 15 freshman (or women). Kari is an 8****th**** grader, Rikka and Hikaru and 7****th**** grade (because I think they should be older). Kukai and Utau 17 juniors. Ikuto 21, college 3****rd**** year. Oh and by the way their shugo charas are their younger sisters and/or brothers, except for amu Ran is her only sister (and Ami but she's barely in this story) They are only in 4****th**** grade (ALL of them).DISCLAIMER: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of its characters… Enjoy!**

**Alls Fair in Love and War**

~Amu's Pov~

I woke up to a very loud squeal. As I blink my eyes my visions is blurry, but I see a short pink haired girl in my door way.

"Amu!" Wake up it's time to go!" The high pitched energetic voice said.

"Wah?" I asked sheepishly. All of a sudden my covers were drawn and I was, slowly, painfully pulled out of my bed. "What is it Ran?" I asked rubbing my eyes as I sat up on the floor.

"Mom will show you!" She said and did I forget to mention _very _energetic.

"Amu?" My mom called from downstairs," It's time for breakfast come down stairs, me and your dad have some important news!" I say my sisters smile form on her face with every word, it was almost evil, I hope this isn't anything bad.

"Let's go down stairs amu! You can do it!" Okay so she was cheering me on… to stand up. I didn't mind and just stood up, I almost fell down again because my vision blurred again.

In a matter of minutes I was dressed in a bright pink top that had a skull with the bow on it and black jeans. I didn't bother putting my shoes on because we weren't going anywhere… right? Wrong.

I slumped down stairs," Yes mom?"

"Come into the dining room sweetie," I walked into the dining room and pulled my chair out and practically fell into the seat. Ran was already in her seat eating. I look down at my plate eggs (eyes) and bacon for the mouth, strawberries for the blush. Orange juice of course. I usually get the meal when my parents have to tell me some bad news, but say it in a happy way. "Dear, I know you tried your best at school, but you know our policy," She said sweetly," But C's don't cut it-"

"But mom!-"

"No buts!" She said a little angry," We both know we hate punishing you for bad grades, so I and your dad decided to send you to a summer camp!" The last part she said with a smile on her face.

"What? No mom, I have friends and things to do over summer! What about Ami (which was at a slumber party) and Ran?" I asked worriedly

"Oh we got that planned out! Ami is coming with us on a summer vacation to South Carolina! And Ran is coming with you!" She said. I turned my head slowly to my younger sister. She looked and me with an evil smile on her face. "Yay! Yay! We go together forever! Big sister and small!"

"How did you get into this?" I asked her, her smile fell.

"I got a D+ on my science test and on my report card," She smiled sweetly.

"Oh yes by the way you should have NO relationship with ANY boy at this camp, but try to make Girls that are friends, I haven't seen any lately," Wow thanks dad that's SOOO nice…

"So where this camp and what is is it called?" I asked my parents.

"Really dreamy colorful camp, Rdcc for short, it's about 5 hours away it's in Bando." My mom said.** (A/n Sorry but I don't know if these are the right minutes to travel)**

"What that's like 10 hours away!" I said angrily.

"OH sweetie you'll be flying!"

~Next day~

*air port*

I can't believe I'll have to spend 5 HOURS with my sister sitting right next to my, luckily we're in first class, so I don't know maybe I'll order a bunch of cookies and knock myself out.

"Oh honey I'll miss you so much!" My mom said running towards me to give me a bear hug

"Mom can't Breath!" I said almost running out of oxygen. She let go and looked in my eyes. I looked back into her glasses. Her eyes looked back and forth. I knew what she was thinking; I'll need to look at my baby one last time up close so I can compare her to when she comes back. I smiled.

"Okay let me see my darling." My dad said cutting in. "now don't think just because you're going away doesn't mean I don't know what's happening between you and a cute boy."

"Okay dad." I said chuckling. Ran and I carried our bags through the gates looking back to wave at our parents. Countless 'Byes' were said and I think some people got annoyed because we were walking so slow.

"Love you guys," I whispered and walked onto the plane.

~Rima's POV~

I sat on my couch trying to do my over summer break papers while my parents argued in the back ground. Kusuku was clutching her knees to her chest.

"I hate it when they fight," she said softly.

"You get used to it after awhile," I said looking up from my home work.

"Rima! Kusuku!" my mom yelled at us from the dining room. "We're going away for a while, go pack your things," She said not even bothering to look at us because she was staring at dad.

"Where are we going?" Kusuku said sweetly.

"GO PACK!" My mom yelled turning to her- finally. Kusuku looked scared. I just shrugged I hated this place anyways. I walked up stairs hearing my parents argue… more all I got was:

"You can't just take them like that!"

"Oh yeah well who does all the work in this house, who cares for the children!" Neither, they're always focused on fighting rather than US… the Children. I walked into my room and started packing when I heard a knock at the door. I turned my head, "Come in," I said. The door slowly opened. I hoped it wasn't my mom because I really didn't want to talk to her. To my luck it was my scared, but almost _laughing _sister. "Did you see their faces I know they can be mean but it's so funny!" she said laughing. Mood swingy isn't she?

"Where are your bags?" She stepped to the side still laughing and she was already packed, that was fast. Before I finished packing I picked up my manga books when I picture slid out. I picked it up and looked at it was from a long time ago, when I was in 3rd grade. It was my aunts wedding us were all smiling sweetly, but you could tell that behind those eyes was pure hatred. I through it over my shoulder. Those memories aren't worth remembering. I zip my suit case and walk down stairs. My dad I sitting at the table with a bear in his hand and many other's sitting around. Wow he drank A LOT.

"Yo mofer is ifn fa carf." He said slurring the words. I nodded a bit freaked out but headed in to the garage. My mom was looked mad that I was 'late' but I put my bags into the trunk and then sat in the front seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

After about AN HOUR. We arrived at the Tokyo airport. "Uh mom? Where are we actually going?"

She looked at me. "Somewhere far where people can take care of you, because according to your father I can't." "Which is?" I asked

"Bando, Welcome to Rdcc!" She yelled clearly pissed.

(Laughing)"What does Rdcc mean?" Kusuku asked

"It means Really Dreamy Colorful camp." Kusuku stopped laugh and they started bawling. "That's the- funniest- name- ever!" She said between gasps. "The plane ride will be 5 hours," Have fun she said giving us the tickets and sending us out of the car. She speeded away. Kusuku and I looked at each other. "Five hours!" I groaned.

~Utau POV~

"Utau, in order to get more publicity you need to do some charity work," my 'boss' said handing me a list.

"What's this supposed to be?" I said looking through it. _Jeans for teens _**(A/N don't own)**_**,**__ Charity Event,_ _Big Give _**(A/N don't own)**_**, **_

"Pick one and do it!" She said happily. _Build a park, help homeless. _Oh here's a good one.

"I'll do this one." I said pointing to the last one on the list.

"That one?" She questioned me. "Yeah it sounds fun you know,"

"I guess so. Summer camp's singing director." She said with a huff in her voice.

"By the way which summer camp is it?" I asked.

"Oh! Rdcc it stands for Really Dreamy Colorful Camp," She said. Wow this sounds like some kiddy shop for like 4 year olds. "The ages are from 8-18!" She said happily.

"So there would be people older than me!" I said shocked. "Your age too. Especially boys," Now that didn't sound _that _bad.

"That's what I want! Now where and when is it?" I asked. "Oh! It's in Bando 5 plane ride hours and will be the whole summer, and it starts in 2 days!" She said reading off her Ipad **(A/N don't own)**_**. **_Great the whole summer, at least I'll meet some people or…"Can I bring Iru and Eru?"

"Sure she said," I texted them at once, since I was rich I decided to give them phones and because what if they get like captured or something. While I was texting them a questioned popped into my head. "I'll get paid for it right?"

"No silly it's Charity, now go pack," She said walking off. My mouth dropped. I don't even get paid. Whatever! At least I'll get to ride in my private jet. "OH yeah Utau one more thing, since its charity you have to ride in a public plane, at least its first class, "She said over her shoulder. WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG! **(A/N Choose your words carefully Utau!)**

~Yaya's POV~

I was looking online for fun things to do over the summer. _Surfing is fun you'll enjoy it! _I scroll down for the 'deserts' I find nothing. Nope. _Zip lining_, hate heights. _Lakes are great. _Hmm that sounds nice, but no candy or sweets, then something popped into my mind. A camp! I searched for the nearest camp. Bando. That can't be _that _far can it? It's called; Really Dreamy Colorful Camp** (A/N forgot to add, but this is not a real camp)**. It sounds like its fun and exciting, I also see that ever night there is a desert bar, and really fun camps activities. Sounds perfect! Traveling won't matter. I would love to take Pepe with me; the cost isn't that much either!

"MOM!" I squealed happily. "Yes honey she yelled from downstairs,"

"There's this cool camp called Rdcc that I want to go to, it's all summer and I want to bring Pepe with me. I'll help with the cost if I need to, it's in Bando, but we can fly it starts in 2 days, so can we make a decision, it also doesn't look full!"

"Uh honey are you sure that's a little too long?" She asked confused.

"But mommm (Dragging it out) There's a desert bar!" I said. She walked my room and looked at my computer screen and read it. "Are you sure this is what you want to do over the summer?"

"Yes! Plus Pepe will be with me and I can make friends really easily!" I whined like a child doing the doggy face. She looked at me and smiled. "Fine, but who's going to take care of Tsubasa while you and Pepe are gone?"

"I'll find a nanny see there's a good site-"I said reaching for the computer mouse, but my mom cut me off. "I was just kidding we'll be fine. Now go pack," She said pointing to my suitcase on the wall," I'll look for the prices, pre-paid, tell Pepe and we'll go in a few hours."

"Okay!" I said happily getting up and bringing down the suit case. This'll be the best summer ever!

~Lulu's POV! ~

I was just sitting in my room. I and my family took a trip to Japan for something that my mom needed to do, again. I was reading my magazine when my mom and dad slowly opening the door. I looked up, "Yes?"

"Um sweetie your mom has a movie to shoot-"He started, but I cut him off.

"Yay finally I'm so happy for you-"

"Honey!" He said," I also have some _very important _work at my restaurant in France."

"Okay does that mean we're moving back, I hate this place anyways I can't do anything here anyway,"

"Well you see sweetie," my mom stepped in," Since my movie is being shoot in America and Your dad's in France we couldn't decide on either you would go with me or him so we decided to send you to an all summer camp in Bando!" I sat up abruptly putting my magazine down. "What?"

"We thought it would be a great opportunity for you to actually have fun over the summer and meet new friends, Same with Nana she'll be going to so you can have sister to sister bonding time. You're already packed so don't worry! We'll be leaving shortly; we thought you need some time to collect the things you actually need instead of what we packed you". He explained.

"By the way it's called Really Dreamy Colorful Camp," My mom added.

I looked around my room, what to bring. I pick up some necklaces and jewelry, some of my favorite shirts, poster, bags, purses, bug spray, tanning equipment, sunscreen, layout float, At least 2 week worth of outfits (14). IPod **(A/N don't own),** CDs, Twelve designer bathing suits, 2 beach towels, 3 designer cover-ups, Six bath towels and wash cloths, least favorite bath robe, shower caddy for toiletries, Nail stuff (polish, remover, cotton balls), A costume or two, you know in case we have a dance or something, clothes pins, my flashlight, water bottles, 10 Blankets (you never know if it's going to be cold)! Sleeping bag, squirt bottle with a fan, Small fan for me bed, books & magazines, 2 laundry bags, tennis shoes & socks, flip-flops, water shoes, my camera. Wow if this is what I'm bringing I wonder what my parents packed for me… I wonder what this camp really will be like.

~1 hour later~

Airport

I walk away from my crying parents with my 3 other bags, I was only supposed to have up to 7 bags in storage, but I brought ten, what I need my makeup and hair supplies.

"G'bye fellows!" Nana said. I walk through the gang way and I spotted 2 _very _bright pink hair girls waving to their parents saying bye, a ton of times. _This is going to be a __**long **__trip. _I thought.

Rikka POV~

I was watching a movie on my couch chugging down popcorn. I started laughing, this movie was so funny. Even though I'm only 12 its PG-13 movie but my parents told me I could watch it because nothings too bad. It's not a new movie in America but in Japan it just came out, **(A/N I don't know if that's true and I don't own the movie!). **It's called 17 Again. It's about this grown up that turns 17 again. Right now I'm at the part where their having that big party. It looks like for some reason he's going to be slapped when I heard a scream from the computer room. I pause the movie right before the girl's hand makes contact with the guys face. I get up and walk slowly to the computer room. Once I get there I see my parents hovering over a computer screen. I open the door slowly.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?" They look up from their computer screen, scarily but then shocked and cover the computer screen.

"OH nothing honey, just doing the…Normal!" He said like _he's _scared, but I'm the one that's scared. "No seriously dad I want to know!" My mom sighed.

"Ok… remember we signed up for that prize thing, well apparently we won-"

"Oh my Gosh! What did you guys win?" I said excitedly cutting off mom. "well-"

"Ohh is it a trip to Europe? Or is it a trip to an exquisite island in the Bahamas, will we have to learn English… Who cares! OH are we going to America?" I asked brightly getting excited with each question.

"Um... no, no, no, and yes, well no." My dad said.

"So we are going to American!" I said happily. "Yes and no." My mom said.

"What's that supposed mean?" I asked. My dad sighed, _he never does that unless…_

"We _are _going to America, but it's only a 2 person trip… We're going to this place called Disney World **(A/N Do not own!)**!" He said. My smile fell. "Oh well then I'll be home for a while, I'll manage that!"

"Well actually sweetie we found this great summer camp it goes from… in two days till the end of summer, we had to do it all summer long because that's how long we'll be in America." She started," I has great actives like, swimming, canoeing, Kayaking, zip lines, an amusement park, and lots more!" She said reading off the computer. I thought about it for awhile, sounds really fun, and I don't really have _that _many things to do over the summer.  
>"Okay I'll go! Now I have to finish my movie, someone's about to be slapped." I said walking out of the room.<p>

~Next Day~

Air port

I look at my ticket; I still can't believe that my mom got me 1st class. It's like… Really expensive. My mom shows me the way while my dad is behind me trying to be all protective. "It's over here!" My mom said from somewhere through the crowd. My dad pushes me through the crowd. We finally find mom. She's standing right infront of the Gang Way. I run to hug her.  
>"See you in a couple months!" My dad comes from behind and we do a group hug. "Love you too." He whispers. I board the air plane and sit in first class. I see lots of people. They look to be a little older than me. As I stare out my window I start to think… <em>They never actually told me what the camp is called… and where I'm going.<em>

**Dia-Chi: AHH I finished a chapter. How did you like it? Yah I know it was pretty long, well I had to. Obviously the next chapter will be about how the boys get on the plane! And their all in first class and on the same plane! This will be interesting. Oh and the plane ride will be Normal POV because I think you guys will be bored reading about everyone feelings about the plane. Oh and Really Dreamy Colorful Camp is not real as it said. And I bet you like: How did she ever come up with this Silly name. Well I and my friends play a game and it's called RDCC Romantic Dramatic Comedy Camp (or something like that) and that's where I got this idea to write this story. I won't completely use the ideas we used in the Camp, but will use some of them… Because I got permission and it's not official or anything like it. So much happens in that game. ..So long story short this will be a VERY long story, probably have a sequel… oh well**

**RATE AND REVIEW.**

**PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON I KNOW YOU WANT TO…DO ITTTT!**

**See you next chapter ;)**


	2. Boys POV

**Dia-chi: *Dia-chi finds story online and see's on review* Thanks very nice person, since it's a positive one rushed downstairs to write more so here it is: **

**(Dia- chi doesn't own anything, shugo chara or its characters)**

~Ikuto's POV~

_Beep! Beep!_

My eyes open and I look over to the ringing alarm clock. "Ugh," I murmured, guess what time it was; 6:30, and when you spend the whole night at your little brothers birthday party, it gets tiring. I pull back my covers and walk down stairs. I turn on the lights and opened the cupboard, I looked at my options: Frosted Flakes **(A/N: do not own!). ** _Guess this job will pay for that. _I thought sighing. I took this stupid job at a summer camp. Since I dropped out of college, for now, I have nothing to do so I, well, needed _something _to keep me going. I have a younger brother named Yoru. He's also going to the camp, unfortunately… I slump down at the table, I start eating my cereal and I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I see Yoru rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked as he grabbed a bowl.

"9:42," I say. "What!" He said almost dropping the bowl. I laughed. "Just kidding, its," I said looking at the clock right in front of me on the wall, "6:49," I said. We walked out of the kitchen holding his bowl. I start to chuckle and he looks at me funny. "What is it?" He said cocking his head like a cat. "Oh your… Outfit," He looked down at his bright blue, fuzzy, cat 'coated' PJ's.

"So?" he asked. "So, you look like a dork," I said laughing. "Ha, Ha, very funny, let me remind you that _you _bought me these," I stopped laughing for a second. _Oh yeah that's right'_ "Because they fit you so well!" He sat down across from me looking at me. I stopped laughing, eventually and looked at the time. "Hey we have to get out of here soon! Its 6:54! The flight leaves at 9!" I quickly eat my cereal and got up to get packed.

~2 hours later~

"Are we going to make it?" Yoru asked while running with his bags.

"Totally!" I said confident we were 3 minutes early that should be enough time right? We finally reached the 1st class door, something that was actually good about this job. We quickly dodge a family hugging and get onto the plane. _Finally_! I thought kicking my chair out when that Pink headed girl that was hugging that family came and sat right next to me. This may be more fun than expected I said examing her.

~Nagihiko POV~

_Ah! Finally back in Japan. _I went over into Australia to compete, in dance. Luckily I got 1st place! I sat in a stretch out couch, finally relaxing. My mom came in and sat down by the couch right next to me. I side glance at her. She said nothing at first then she sighed.

"I know you just got back, but you're going somewhere…again." _Great_, I thought. I just got back and now I have to go somewhere…again. "Where is it? Is it for a basketball tournament or is it for dancing?" I asked. She perked up. "Think of it more as a vacation… I trip to paradise. Since I know probably all of your friends have forgotten about you-"

"Thanks mom." I said sarcastically.

"I wasn't done. I thought you may need some you know more friends?"I started to get a little worried. I wasn't very interested in relationships. If I'm going to get a scholar ship I kind of need to study.

"Mom, where am I going?" My mom didn't answer she just looked down her legs crossed and she crossed fingers and sat them on her knees. She sighed and looks up. _This can't be good. _I thought.

She smiled and said; (finally) "You're going to a summer camp!" My mouth dropped. It's not that I didn't like summer camp it's just that I didn't _love _them either. But then I thought to myself, it can't be _that bad _right. It's not like I'm going to be there for more than 2 weeks my mom wouldn't allow that. "Since you need a break I decided to give to you the longs vacation away! A full summer camp… It's called Really Dreamy Colorful Camp!" My mouth dropped (again). _A full summer camp… my studies and lessons! _I'm guessing that my mom saw the anxiety in my face. "There's nothing to worry about its only 5 hours away, you're in first class and we'll be leaving in 3 days so I suggest getting packed." _Great I get to pack again my lucky day! _

"Wait what about my studies?"

"Oh I got an inside scoop and apparently the camp involves some sports and singing and stuff like that!"**(A/N: HINT HINT)** My spirits lifted I hope this new place in-

"Uh mom…Where is it?"

"Oh In Bando." I hope this new place in _Bando _will help me with my 'friend' probably, that I _don't have._

_~Kukai's POV~_

I stare at my computer screen with a bored expression and think to myself what I was going to do this summer. Soccer is one thing and I love it… it's just that, that's all I can do… soccer. Nothing really much. So I look, because I'm bored, at all the other options I have. I type in 'fun things to do over the summer, I get a lot of answers but none of them match what I want. I'm at this one site and this gigantic button says, "Press for the time of your life," so being me, I press the button and it explodes into a new screen. It looks like a camp with lots of… activities. My favorite word besides soccer… and ball **(;)**.

"Hey guys is it okay if I go to this cool camp in…Bando it's in 2 days, I need a flight, and it's... all summer!" I said the last sentence cheerfully. My brother shouted back,

"S-sure?" he sounded confused but it was a yes.

"You're going to have to pay for it!" I yelled.

"Okay how much is it?" He replied.

"I don't know you find out and you have to drive me to the air port!" I yelled and started to pack. My brother came up stairs. He first looked at me, sighed, and looked at the screen. He sat down and started typing random stuff. He sighed _again. _

"It's not that much but your going to well pay for some of it." He said. I just nodded and finished packing.

~5 hours later~

I got to the air port and waited for 3 hours! But then it wasn't' that bad because now I'm on the plane. I look around and see a pink headed girl that looks about to cry, a boy that's looking at the girl that's about to cry. And a girl with a light brownish hat, her blonde hair was peeking out of it and she was wearing big sunglasses... I can tell she doesn't like _people. _Well not people just that fact that there were so many people. "Rich- freak," I whispered under my breath. I also see little children around… This looks fancy, and then I remember that my brother had given me a 1st class ticket. "Yeah, this is the life!" I said leaning back on my chair.

~Kairi's POV~ **(A/N YES POV MEANS POINT OF VIEW RONNY!)**

My mom walks in while I'm reading a book. I peek up from my science book, "Yes?" I ask immediately going back to my book.

"Are you just going to read your book the whole summer?" She asked.

"Are you going to stay single for the whole summer?" I ask. She looked shocked.

"Kairi that's my business who I want to date what I want to know, as your 'guardian/sister' I have to take care of you."

"Your doing great now let me get back to my book," I said still looking at my book. My sister walked in and grabbed my book and looked at it.

"The square root of 3."

"It actually is very educational and interesting, why can't everything have a perfect square." She gave me a 'the' stupid loo

"Since your going to be boring I'm sending you to a camp!" She said with a smile while tossing the book over her head.

"Hey, but sister! I can't go to a camp what about my studies; I have to finish that book!" I complained.

"NO complaints! You're going to that camp, and so is your brother!" Yeah! A camp with my brother it's like multiplying pi and the square root of 2 together which equals **(A/N: Some big decimal!)** which is an irregular number it goes on for forever, speaking of forever.

"How long is this 'fun' camp, what's it called, where is it, and what do I- we do there?"

"Oh! It's all summer… Really Dreamy Colorful Camp, in Bando and I don't know what you do there so I hope it will be fun! So start packing you have a long 5 hour trip."

"Actually it's not exactly 5 hours, I depends on the air ways and how fast the pilots fly the plane and when I leaves, which won't be 5 hours it'll probably be closer to-"

"Alright you better not talk like that around girls!"

"Like your relationship status is going great."

"Just start packing you leave in only a couple of hours!"

~Tadase's POV~

"Since you're gay you're going to go to a camp!" My uncle said pointing at me.

"What! I'M NOT GAY FOR THE LAST FLIPPING TIME!" I yelled at him. He pouted.

"Yeah, you kind of have to go, because I maybe kind of already signed up and since the camps all about music there I'm going to release my new album 'Written in the stars!" **(A/N: Don't own!)**I shook my head, my uncle things he's a great singer but the only song he's sang was written in the stars which is I guess is okay, but…

"And I'm the director for the music portion! I do all the backup music like beep boxing! So get packing DAWG!" He said crossing his arms like people would do if they were saying 'word.' Since I don't feel like arguing with my uncle I just suggested to go with it and whatever. I mean everyone thinks I'm gay because I look like a girl, and I never had a relationship, but guys don't interest me. Anyways I better get started packing.

~Hikaru's POV~

I look at my Ipad 3 **(A/N Don't own!)**. I have a meeting Saturday and Tuesday for new ideas on whether what invention we should make. Since I'm only in 7th grade people say that I have no emotion and that I should own this company. But for 1 it's just hormones and 2 I am smart so I get- (my thought was cut off)

"Hikaru, I've been thinking and I feel that since next year you're going to be in 8th grade you should meet some people that well are your age and not adults so I decided to send you to a camp." My grandfather said coming into my office.

"Yeah sure wait sorry didn't catch all of that something about a companion…" I said looking back to my I pad.

"No… You're going to a CAMP for the whole summer so I suggest you pack, even though you don't have anything to pack. Hikaru listen to me." I sigh and look up at my grandfather expecting some great speech about something about relationships when he says, "Have fun don't just sit there and say nothing. Now I'll see you when you come home so here my good bye hug –gives me a sappy hug, by the way I HATE HUGS- bye!" Great no work how am I going to live!

**Dia-chi: Yeah! One more chapter done! Ugh that took FOREVER TO write boys POV are the hardest sorry if the boys are a little of Out of Character and I realized that I didn't write Yaya's third person thing, but for the rest of the story she'll talk in 3****rd**** person. Ugh I feel bad it's all short oh well deal with it you now know how everyone got to the camp of awesome ness. Hey I found out that RDCC actually means Romantic Dramatic complicated comedy, so I was a little off PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW SEE YOUNEXT CHAPTER. **

**(The next chapter will actually switch (couples) POV's so like amu +Ikuto to Rima + Nagi… the plane ride will be… interesting so read it and I'll try to update sooner next time!)**


	3. Plane Ride

Dia-chi: Um… I have no rants or anything to say but I hope you like this chapter and I don't own anything shugo chara!

~Normal POV~

People of all ages sit on a plane 1st class, but what is unique about this particular plane ride is that all of these people are going to the same place: a camp in Bando. Here are the sitting placements: Front 3 rows, 3 per seat (In order from left to right): Ikuto, Amu, Ran, - Diachi, Kukia, Utua, - Nagi, Rima, Kusuku. 2nd row: Lulu, Nana, Tadase- Kiseki, Il, El- Rhythm, Termari, Tsukasa (3rd row): Pepe, Yaya, Kairi- Rikka, Hikaru. The flight attendants start serving and asking the passengers what they need when a loud… suggest comes from Ikuto; "What you don't have cat nip! I'm in first class and I _need my catnip!" _

~Amu's POV~

Yep this guys a lunatic. Who orders catnip? Isn't that food for cats? Anyways the people around me look nice and my age. Earlier this guy 'checked me out.' He looks like he's in college and I'm only in high school. I know age doesn't matter, but…

"Sup?" He said. I turn my head towards with a weird expression.

"Going somewhere, none of your business," I said putting my cool and spicy act on. I got up and he grabbed my hand. And my head snaps towards him

"Can you get me a beer?"

"You have to be 21." I state.

"But, I am 21." I stand there a little shocked at first, but then I just decide to let it go. I walk to the back where the food and drinks were. I didn't know which cookie to pick. Yes I kept my promise to myself to get a cookie. There were so many chocolate chips, fudge brownie, and more! I just picked one of each because they looked so good. I didn't know which beer to pick for him so I just picked the first one I saw. I headed back to Ikuto and he smirked.

~Ikuto POV~

This random chick actually got me a beer. Guess my charm is working on her. She handed it to me and slumped into her seat. I pop the beer open and start drinking and she wrinkles her nose.

"What?" I ask.

"How do drink that it smells disgusting! And probably tastes horrible."

"Not really …I like your choice in beer anyways. I would usually go strawberry, but limes good to, if only they included a little bit of catnip it would be perfect." I said sipping it again.

"Disgusting." She said looking away.

"Want a taste? I bet it doesn't taste _that _bad." I said. She snapped her head towards me.

"What! That's underage drinking and I can't do that!"

"It's just a test. No harm. And you're like a senior so like it matter you'll be able to drink soon."

"Um first of all I'm only a sophomore and just no!"

"Come on…"

"Amu." She said plainly.

"Yes, Amu. What a pretty name!" I said.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"So are you gunna?" I asked her again.

"NO!" She replied with a growl. I then put the beer under her nose and swilled it around. She flinched then made a fake puking mouth and got up. She rushed to the bathroom. But someone was in there so instead she used the soup bowl. Wow this will be more fun than I though.

~Rima's POV~

I'm reading my comedy book when someone close to me gets up and starts running to the bathroom.

"I wonder what's that's about." I whisper.

"This guy made her smell beer so she puked." This purple headed girl said. **(A/N: That's right he's cross dressing. Not for long though…; P). **

"Why so smart agley anyways I know you're a boy." I said smart agley myself.

"What?" _he _said nervous and sweat dropping.

"I see right through that fake kimo and your about me age and don't have boobs."

"_Thanks_," He said in his regular voice-I think- sarcastically.

~Nagi's POV~

Wow I can't believe she already knows my secret she smart… and short.

"So… where are you going?" I ask her in a nice voice.

"Where are you going?" She asked. I really didn't want to start the 'I asked you first' thing so I just said;

"A camp." She looked confused.

"Me too…" She trailed.

"What?"

"What camp is it…?" She asked me.

"I think it's called Really Dreamy Colorful Camp. Which one are you going to?" I ask. Wow this is the first time I've seen this girl and now I'm getting to know here like I'm going to see her again. Her eyes widened and then she said;

"Me…Too…" Maybe not I guess now I'm seeing the girl for a whole summer.

"Cool… So since we'll see each other a lot let's get to know each other." I suggested nicely.

"No." She replied going back to her comedy.

"Okay can you at least tell me your name?" I asked.

"No, you may stalk me." She replied not even bothering to look up. So this _girl _was smart, short, and stubborn. Tripple S.

"Then you won't tell me I'm going to guess." I thought for a while staring at her. She looked up at me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Trying to guess your name…" I said squinting my eyes. "Sarah."

"Nope."She said popping the p.

"Shelby –no- Samantha-no-summer-no-Savannah?" I try but all no.

"What's with all the's' names it doesn't even start with an s." She said. I felt dumb there guess my smart, short, and stubborn theory didn't work.

"Rima?" I ask just saying the first name off my head. Her eyes widen and I think she slightly blushed.

"N-no."She stuttered. Ha! I was right!

"Yes it is ha I'm right!"

"And a purple headed cross-dressing freak!" She said. Wow I wonder where she got that. Hmm… Maybe cause

"I'm forced to cross dress fyi!" I said.

"Whatever, hey you guessed my name and got it right-"

"Ha knew it!"

"Right… What's your name?"

"Guess." I said smirking and she starts shouting random names. This is going to take longer that I though. I said mentally slapping myself. But her guessing is kind of cute…

~Utau's POV~

I sip on my lemonade. Its good but I would prefer raspberry lemonade, but they didn't have any so this is good. When I heard random names come from a person somewhat next to me. We're in the middle so it doesn't matter.

"What so loud." A somewhat-cute guy said next to me. Hey I can be honest with my feelings. He may be cute, but the biggest jerk ever! Speaking of cute boys there's this boy with blue hair over there and he is HOT! Any ways…

"I know right. So why are you on this plane?" I ask, curious.

"Oh I was bored over summer break. I didn't want to just do soccer, but just so much more you know? So I saw this cool camp and so I signed up and I and my brother are going now."

"Oh cool!" I said leaning over the seat to wave at his brother.

"Me too! I'm going to teach at a camp though. Maybe it may just happen to be the same one?"

"I doubt it…" He said. I frowned.

"Why do you think it won't be the same one?" I asked cocking my head.

"I bet you it won't be the same one," He said with a smile.

"I bet it will be the same one." I said smiling back.

"I'm going to win." He said coughing. I playfully slapped him on his shoulders and rolled my eyes.

~Kukai's POV~

This girl next to me slapped me! It was completely random! Man I don't understand girls! Anyways there no way that this girl is going to an activity camp. With mud.

"So if you're teaching at this camp… what are you teaching?" I asked. She looked stumped at first. Wow she doesn't even know what's she's teaching. Such and air head.

"I don't know. My manager just told me it's a charity job." She has a manager? And a job!

"Oh nice, so you're like out of college right?" She looked shocked.

"NO! Do I really look that old?"

"No… no that's not what I meant. I meant is that you have a job at such a young age. So how old are you."

"I'm a junior. I'm only 17. Next year I can vote!"

"Oh me too! Sorry for everything."

"Yeah well see you at the camp." She said while reaching into a bag.

"What?" I asked clearly confused. She smirked and pulled out a sleep mask. She put the mask on and reclined.

"Afternoon." She said. I read her mask. "Born to sing!" I then looked at her very closely then realized. _I've just made a bet and flirted with the famous singer Utau Hoshina!_

~Yaya's POV~

I'm so excited to be going on to this trip! I hear a boyish gasp coming from a couple of rows in front of me. Ha ha a boy's gasping that's funny! I start laughing hysterically when this guy with green hair and glasses ask me to be quiet.

"Yaya's –laugh- sorry it's just –laugh- so fu-laugh-nny!" I said. I look over at his book. I couldn't even read it. It was too many big words for Yaya.

"So your name is Yaya?" He asks still reading his confusing book.

"Yep! What's your name! Yaya wants to know!" I said. He looks away from his book.

"Kairi." He says plainly going back to his book.

"Nice to meet you Kairi! What's that book your reading?" I asking him leaning over and start reading. _The sum cha cha cha three cha cha equa-cha. _**(A/N: P.S. cha stands for words Yaya doesn't know). **"What a hard book how are you reading it?" I ask looking at him. Apparently he's been staring weirdly at me because I looked at his book.

~Kairi's POV~

This fascinating girl named Yaya just leaned over my lap to look at my square root of three books. She seemed so confused about it. But it, in fact, was only a 17th grade level book. But my level of reading is far beyond that!

"For your information Yaya this book shouldn't be hard for high scholars to read. Unless you're in 6th grade." I stated.

"Yaya is offended! Yaya's a freshman!" Oh my she's in my grade… I sweat dropped.

"I' m sorry I didn't know! Sometimes my smarts over power my judging." I said.

"You can make it up to Yaya by getting Yaya a cookie!" A cookie does she know how much sugar is in them?

"S-sure?" I said getting up and walking over to the food section. For some reason now cookies were left so I picked up a brownie instead. I hope she likes brownies. I walked back to my seat and saw her eating a piece of cake.

"Really?" I asked not amused.

"You were taking too long." I held out the brownie and she took it. Heh. I sat down and started to read my book again.

"You're going away and leaving Yaya!" she asked. I looked up from my book.

"Leaving you?" I said.

"When you read that book you don't know what's happening around you." I put down the book. And stuck it under my chair.

"Fine to make you happy I won't read the book the rest of the trip." She smiled.

"Okay then let's talk! Yaya has so much to tell you!" She started to talk gibberish about sweets and this cool camp she's going to.

"Wait your going to a camp?" I asked her.

"Yeah! Yaya love deserts so she wanted to go for them! It's this great camp called Rdcc."

"Well then I predict that we will see each other in the future." I said.

"What?" Oh Yaya a particular interesting organism.

~Lulu's POV~

I slump in my chair and sigh. I miss my family I barely see them and now I'm being sent away from them.

"You seem down." A highish voice said to me. I looked out of the corner of my eye and say blonde hair.

"Just family." I said.

"I can help you!" he suggested.

"No thank you." I said scooting away.

"Sorry didn't mean to come on so strong it's just that I I've had a hard past," he said looking off to, no where really.

"Good to know but it's not hard it's just that I don't see the a lot."

"Yeah."

"So you have a similar situation?" I asked maybe he could help me.

"Oh heck no!" He said. Wow. He's nice.

"Oh okay. " I said probably sounding really depressed because he said.

"It'll be okay." He said grabbing my hand. I flinched and pulled away. Okay he really is coming on too strong.

"Um sorry I already have a boyfriend!" I said lying.

"Oh! That's not what I meant I have one to."

"A boyfriend?"

"Oh no! But everyone thinks so." He muttered the last part.

~Tadase's POV~

Ugh. I can't get a girl. Obviously I'm doing something wrong. Or maybe I just have to find the right one. I look around and see a pink haired girl arguing with an older looking boy. She seems cute. I mean really cute.

"Um hello?" She said from beside me.

"Oh sorry just thinking." I said flashing my princely smile. Her smile faded and she looked really confused. The rest of plane ride probably won't go as good as I planned…

~Rikka's POV~

I take in my surroundings. This plane is awesome and so neat. Cookies food! Oh I'm going to enjoy this. I just can't even believe that I'm in a plane alone! It's just too much for me to handle and I start bouncing in my seat smiling.

"Do you mind?" a voice said from beside me.

"Oh sorry just really excited!"

"Why are you so excited it's just a plane ride?" He said bored.

"But it's so much more than that! It's like a portal into a new world of pure awesomeness!" I said happily.

"So?"

"So what! Do you have no feelings? Sorry didn't mean to offend you its just that everything I've heard you say was negative!" he just frowned. "So where are you going?" I asked trying to be positive.

"I'm going to this stupid camp that I'm forced to go to."

"Don't call camp stupid there fun that's where I'm going!"

"Oh joy-"

"Maybe we're going to the same camp!" I said cutting him off.

"That would just be wonderful wouldn't it?" He said sarcastically.

~Hikaru's POV~

A whole summer with this girl. I don't even think I could survive. I go through the list of people attending in my head. Maybe we're not even going to the same camp at all.

"How old are you?" I ask going through the ages.

"I'm in 7th grade. Why'd you ask?" She asked confused. 7th grade girls… there's only 2.

"Amanda Hollywood?" I asked not hopefully.

"Who's that?" I guess not, that only leaves-

"My name is Rikka…What's yours?" she says. Yep she's going to my camp alright!

"Yay your going to be in my camp." I said sarcastically.

"Really oh boy I can't wait! So what is your name?"She asked inquisitively.

"Hikaru." I said bluntly.

"Woah that has a K in it."

"So?"

"My name has a K in it."

"Okay thanks for pointing out the obvious." She started giggling.

"-Giggle- your funny." Oh here we go…

Dia-chi: Yay 3rd chapter finished! *Confetti magically floats down from the ceiling as Dia-chi dances* Now I can finally start the good stuff with the fun things! ;) I hoped you like it! Oh and guess what! Yester day (January 20) was my 1 year anniversary for knowing about Shugo Chara! I thank you Ronny, Susan, and Mikiayla! Loves. Oh yeah share the love by rating and reviewing!


	4. Arriving at RDCC

**Dia-chi: Hey everyone sorry for not updating soon. High school scheduling is tiring and I just couldn't think of anything for this 4****th**** chapter so I'm just going to run through and improve it. Hey I might be a bad speller, but I've always been so ya! I don't really know how to fix my mistakes so sorry if they bug you I'll try to fix them or not do them! I hope this story interests you and that you like-LOVE this chapter even if it may suck… so yea I have some really good ideas for this story… now putting them on paper may be difficult but I'll make it through it-**

**Amu: Dia-chi doesn't own Shugo chara!**

**Dia-chi: When did you get here?**

**Amu: I've always been here START THE STORY!**

~Amu's POV~

_Finally off that stupid bus. _Well it was actually kind of neat that they have a bus that takes you to the camp, but what I didn_'t _like was who was on the bus.

**FlashBACK**

"Hey I know you!" The drunk guy said stumbling, "You were on the plane with me. Awww Good times," He said plopping into the seat across from me. "My name is-"He said but he then fell over in his seat and I'm guessing he was knocked out, but I didn't care. I already knew what his name was: Ikuto. Yes that annoying guy was going to the camp with me. At least he'll be asleep. "Ikuto." He muttered in his sleep.

**End FlackBACK**

I looked around and noticed that everybody that was on the plane was going to the camp. I noticed that a blonde girl punched a brown hair boy and I heard her say, "Told ya! I win now you have to be my slave."

"What?" he responded. I laughed and looked up. Before me was a giant sign that read. 'Really Dreamy Colorful Camp!" The colors alternated from a Magentaish pink, to blue, to darkish lightish green, to Yellow. My favorite colors! I smile and pick up my bags. I walk down a gravel road and smile. Around me are kids everywhere of all different ages were socializing. I felt like I had to be a completely different person here. From what I could see is that there a volley ball pole and net, a few cabins, and a huge stage. To my right I saw a giant water park and in the far distance I swear there was a rollercoaster track. Any my mom though this was a punishment? This is better than being alone. Except for Ikuto I saw workers hauling him to the nurse. He was still sleeping. I wonder why he's here. Suddenly a boy bumped into me.

"Oh sorry!" He said.

"It's okay." I responded. "Hey you're that blonde boy from that plane."

"And you're the girl who pucked in the bowl right?"

"Yea beer problems."

"You drink?" He asked really surprised.

"Oh no! Never just the smell of it made me puck."

"So you just take beers, but don't drink them." He asked confused. Wow he's so smart!

"No. The guy next to me, that guy," I said pointing to Ikuto who was lying on a bench outside a room which I assumed was the Nurses office.

"Oh him." He said looking a little depressed.

"Well I'm Amu!" I said holding out my hand.

"Tadase." He said shaking my hand. I looked into his eyes. Perfectly ruby and kind of cute. **(A/N: P ugh I just have to be the one to write this!). **I smile and then music start to play. I turn my head, but nobodies on the stage, but I see tons of people rushing up to the stage and shouting. Suddenly a voice shouts out:

"OH!Oh!Ut OhOH!" More music plays and I, being dump start running but don't realize that I'm still holding onto Tadase's hand, so he trips and falls into the sand.

"T-tadase! I'm sorry I really didn't mean to!" I said letting go of his hand. He just smiles and says it's okay. I run towards the stage right before more lyrics start.

"There will be no rules tonight!" A voice says and a boy with black hair and a black outfit, but the shirt says in the four colors (on the sign) RDCC. "If there were we'd break them."

"Nothings gunna stop us now." A girl says coming on. She has blonde wavy hair and is wearing the same thing. "Let's get down to it." They both say in complete harmony.

"Nervous hands and anxious smiles, I can feel you breathing." Another boy says coming through the crowd. He has light blue hair, buzz cut style. **(A/N: They're all wearing the same thing)**

"This is right where we belong." A girl with brown hair that's straight. "Turn up the music!" They all sing. Then they all sing:

"OH! Oh! Ut Oh oh! This is the dance for all the lovers! Takin' a chance for one another  
>Finally it's our time now! These are the times that we'll remember! Breaking the city's heart together! Finally it's our time now! It's our time now." They had really cool dance moves for almost every word. But I noticed that very slowly a girl was rising from beneath the stage. Then after the short music break steamed poor out from the stage and lights flashed up. The girl came out of the smoke and sang:<p>

"This is more than just romance! It's an endless summer! I can feel the butterflies, leading me through it! Take my heart; I'll take your hand! As we're falling under! This is an addiction boy! Let's give in to it!" It was Hoshina Utau! She came to perform at are camp. Lot's of people were singing along or screaming. Suddenly guys came out from behind the stage. One with a gift basket and the other with a t-shirt shooter. Things were flying through the air as the singers and Utau sang the chorus again.

I saw an object fly towards me and I took the chance to grab it. It flies straight into my hands and I look at it. It's a crystal lock and has 4 hearts all around it. It has a key hole, but it doesn't come with a key. But I do see a string attached to it so I tie it around my neck and start jumping to the beat.

"Oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh! Now! It's a dance! Get up! Come on brothers! Oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh! Oh oh oh oh oh!" They repeat the chorus and keep singing "its are time now". But with each verse runs off the stage leaving Utau. And she says; "Finally it's _your_ time now." We all shout and scream at the top of are lungs are clap like crazy. This is going to be a fun summer camp after all!

The boy with the black hair comes back on stage and asks; "Well how did you like it?" We all yell. "Great!" he said with a smile. "Well what your probably wondering is; what are we doing this summer-"He gets cut off by this girl that comes on.

"This year will be not only fun, but a competition! (People shout). Ever heard of battle of the bands? Well this is something like it! This summer you will pick some sort of musical 'branch' that you will study and learn. Then at the end of the summer you and your team will make a concert and perform it in front of judges! The judges will take a couple of people that they think are really good and offer them a chance to record a whole CD album! (More and louder cheers)!"

"What about teams?" a random kid shouts.

"Good question you will split up into two teams! The teams will have some difficult challenges to face so they can earn points, or deduct them. The team with the most points will win…Drum roll please!" We all pat out legs as she pulls out of a letter a piece of paper. "Utau Hoshina will perform with them in the concert! (Wooooooohhh!) A free admission to come back to here again (Woooooooooohhh!), and a coupon to Wendy's! (Woo?)**(A/N: Do not own).**

This sounds awesome! Singing with Utau and coming back again! The Wendy's thing is kind of silly, but free food!

"Now before you guys go we need to pick groups! Obviously there is a lot of things here to do am I right? (Yea!) But we can't all do them at the same time so we split you guys up into 5 groups per team making 10teams in all! And we have some very energetic leaders to help you guys out!" She said gesturing to 10 leaders that were running on stage with the letter still in her hand. I counted the leaders and only noticed that there were only 9 I was wondering where the 10th person was. "We have Nick!" The guy with the black hair ran up to the microphone and said.

"I will be leader of the Pink team! But my specific color is Razzmatazz!" We all looked confused. And I've never heard of a color Razzmatazz… "Don't worry it's a pinkish! All guys like pink yea!" All the boys yelled.

"I will now read the list of people that are going to be on Nick's team: **(A/N: I'm just making up random names so if that's your name I'm sorry, but they are pretty ridiculous!) **Abdiel Markashan, Zoey Kennel, Amanda Hollywood."

"Woah." I heard a girl say next to me. She was short and she wore her weird and it was brown. She looked younger than me, but didn't look like she was five.

"What's so Woah?"

"Oh! Just a guy on the plane asked me if that's my name and now that's her." Wow he's not psychic. (Sarcasm). I looked back on the stage and saw that the people that were called on the stage and was being handed what I guessed was Razzmatazz bandanas. The girls wore them like normal headbands or put them on their wrists and the boys rolled them up like a sweatband and wore them like that. They ran off the stage screaming like lunatics. "Tadase Hotori!" Tadase was on the Razzmatazz team! He's so nice! I really wish I was on that team! "And Lulu De Morcef Yamamoto! And that is your Razzmatazz team! We will call them that until they come up with a team name!" Awww I didn't get put in with Tadase maybe I'll be in the team with the little girl next to me she seems nice.

"Alright now for Sarah!" The girl with blonde wavy hair walked up to the mic.

"Hey Everyone I'm Sarah and so excited to be here! I will be on the same team as nick! The Pink team! But my color is: Xanadu! Yea I know guys it sounds funny, but it's the prettiest shade of green I've ever seen! So come on down…" She said pulling out her list. She read off a couple names that sounded American, but two names struck me as Japanese: "Hikaru Ich… something and Rikka Hiiragi!" I saw the little girl next to me smile and run to the stage. She took the gre- Xanadu bandana and she ties it around her neck like an ascot. It actually looked cute and unique. Sarah left the stage and sat down with her team on the grass and the Camp director came back on.

"Nathan? Would you like to come on stage?" The guy with the blue buzz cut came one the stage.

"Hey everyone I will be the leader of the United Nations Blue team! I am part of the blue team obliviously so come on down…" He read a list of names and the people came down. "Kukai Souma! Italy Vines! Tiffany Hollywood!" More names were read, but I didn't really pay attention because I was looking at a very staggering Ikuto coming on stage.

"Alright team United Nations Blue! Please sit down! Now if Ikuto will be able to stand please read off the names!" Oh no! Ikuto's a leader there is no way I'm going to be in his group. Please God if you can hear me please do not put me with that drunkard!

"O-o-kay I'll bell onll the Pinkll teamer and my cololor esss Falu red!" He fell over.

"Okay then!" The camp director said running back on stage. "I will read the names that are going to be on the Falu red team!" I didn't listen to who else was on my team; I listened just for my name. It never came. I was in total relief until Ikuto's head jerked from the stage.

"Aaandd Amu Hinamori!" Then his head fell back to the ground. _What! _ I screamed in my head and shyly walked to the stage. I looked down as I stepped up the steps. Being me I tripped and everyone laughed. Wow a good first impression. I just laughed it off and took the bandana. I tied the bright red 'Falu red' bandana on my head normally and went to sit back down with my team. I looked around at my team and saw mostly American people. I spotted a Japanese group and crab walked to them.

"Hey-y," I said.

"Hi!" a girl with short blonde wavy hair said.

"Hi, my name is Nadeshiko! Nice to meet you teammate! I hope we have a good time together!" She said holding out a hand.

"Don't lie." The blonde muttered.

"Oh and I'm Amu!" I said back to her.

"And this is Rima," She said gesturing to the blonde.

"Are you guy's friends…wait I saw you on the plane!"

"Yea that was us. But no we are not friends!"

"We could change that." Nadeshiko chimed. Rima just gave her a dirty look.

"Well let's not fight!" I said, "So are you guys excited or what?"

"I am I'm a dancer and this will be right down my alley." Nadeshiko said.

"I don't do singing." Rima said bored.

"Oh well do you play an instrument or dance like Nadeshiko." I asked.

"No I just got forced into this camp and there's no way they will make me sing or/and dance," She said.

"And Ami!" The girl with brown hair said from the stage.

"Oh that's my sister!" I said happily.

"Yeah I heard my twin siblings called earlier." Nadeshiko said.

"That's cool what are there names?" I asked.

"Temari and Rhythm." She said.

"Yea I heard Kusuku's name too." Rima half whispered half said.

"Wait what team are they on?" I asked.

"They are the Gamboge team on the Pink team like us!" Nadeshiko exclaimed.

"That's good." I said with a smile. "Hey that means everyone one on the plane has a team on the Pink team!"

"Well except Kukai, Yaya, and Kairi. Kukai's on the United Nations Blue and Yaya and Kairi are on the Malachite team."

"Well aren't you a smarty pants?" Rima said sarcastically.

"I know my facts." Nadeshiko said whipping back her hair.

"Alright team!" Ikuto said yelling in my ear. I jumped back in surprise. Well he seems recovered. "What should we name our team of awesomeness?" When he said awesomeness he leaned slightly backwards and made his hands in a cupping position like he was holding balls. I snickered. Apparently he heard my name and said while pointing at me, "Hinamori, suggestions?"

"W-Wha?" I stuttered surprise.

"OH! How about the red bricks of fire!" A random kid said from the back of the group.

"No to broad." Ikuto stated. "Come on guys think."

"Ringo Rangers."

"What?" Ikuto said looking fearful. "What kind of name is Dingo Dangers?"

"No Ringo Rangers!"

"No still stupid. Oh I got one! Strawberries!" I heard mutters of agreement I didn't think it was that bad until Ikuto said. "And my little strawberry down here," He said picking me up, "Will be the team representative and will perform a solo at our concert!"

"What!" I and a few others said in disagreement.

"Just do it because I said so! Now everyone group huddle!" We all made a circle and put or hands over each others. We then started to chant, "Strawberries. Strawberries, (Ikuto said this by himself but we later caught on), Pluck them, eat them, watch us win them!" One final 'STRAWBERRIES' and we all raised our hands in the air and are little circle dispersed. Well this can't be that bad. We're already have a chant!

"Cabin arrangements!" A voice said from the stage. We all groaned, I spoke to early.

**Dia-chi: How did you like it! I know I did! And who else wants' to go to this camp! I know I do! I got so jealous writing this. Anyways all the colors are real colors, the rest of the team colors are;**

**Blue team:**

**Fallow (Brown), and Feldgrau (Dark green).**

**Pink team:**

**Caput Mortuum (Reddish), and Arsenic (I don't know if it's more of a purple or a blue, but anyways).**

**So yea! Please rate and review I'll update as soon as possible! See you in the next chapter!**


	5. Arriving at the cabin!

**Dia-chi: Hey guys did you miss me?**

**Rima: Yea yea we missed you now get on with the story.**

**Dia-chi: But don't you want to know why I didn't update?**

**Rima: No.**

**Dia-chi: Well, I'm sorry I didn't! Don't go hatin. Anyways I've been so busy with homework and stuff (My dad said if I get all A's I can get a phone!) and I really don't know what I'm going to write so if it sucks do not blame me and my suckiness!**

**Rima: Nice story now get on with the story.**

**Dia-chi: I do not own in anyway shape or form shugo chara or its characters… but what if I did? (Insert evil face).**

~Rima's POV~

"Cabin Arrangements," annoying girl onstage said. We all groaned. I hate cabin arrangements. It's like people you don't know living with you and then see your underwear and nasty stuff. Luckily we're all girls so it's not that bad.

"This year we're going to try something new and...Exciting!" The girl said. Great whatever they say is exciting will probably actually turn into something boring like it always does. I lie back on the soft grass and close my eyes.

"Rima, listen to Ms. Glory." Someone whispered beside me.

"Who's that?" I mumbled.

"The camp director."

"You know her name?" I said raising an eyebrow, but not bothering to open my eyes.

"Yeah she just said it."

"Oh…" I said turning my back to whoever I was talking to.

"Rima!" It said shacking me on my back.

"What!" I said sitting up. I was face to… chest… of some guy. I looked up and realized that it was the guy from the plane. He looked down to me and smirked.

"Listen." He said. I grumbled and looked forward. The woman had a giant… scroll, with names. She was reading them off.

"…Isaiah Doe, Ron Hentz, and Sarah Factmen are in the Dove cabin." Wait? Were they putting girls _and _boys together in cabins? I mean Isaiah could be a girl name right?

"Now in the Cat cabin: Yaya Yuiki, Kairi Sanjou, Lulu De M. Tadase Hortori, Rikka Hiiragi, Hikaru Ich… Kukia Souma, Rima Mashiro, Nagihiko Fuijsaki, Amu Hinamori, Oh looks like this cabin is the lucky cabin to get Utau Hoshina as their roommate. The leader of this cabin is Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Have fun!" No, no no no no no no no. Why am I placed with _boys _and with this Ikuto guy! He's a disgrace to all leaders! At least I'll be able to meet Utau! Suddenly guys wearing black suits rushed to the suit case checking place. Apparently this camp likes to be safe so when you first get here they make you sign a paper and then they take you bags. I'm pretty sure they look through them to make sure that no one brought bombs or something. A couple minutes later I found myself walking to the cabin with Nagihiko.

"This is not a good thing." I heard him mumble.

"What's not good?" I asked, not bothering to use my energy to look up.

" The fact that girls and guys are put together, that's a major negative to privacy and with Ikuto as a leader I would be surprised if he got one of the girls drunk… then…" He shuddered.

"Eww…"

"And bathroom space, how will boys ever take a shower?"

"I'm sure that they'll have two bathrooms." We arrive at the very large cabin. It looks like it has 2 stories. We walk in and are amazed. It looks exactly like one of those cabins you would live in, in the mountains, completely wood. To our left is a couch with a coffee table and a window. In front of the couch was a flat screen 52 inch TV. To our right is a very nice kitchen with all the appliances and actually stocked fridges and cabinets. To the left of the kitchen is one of the bathrooms. It has 6 of showers/bathtubs, sinks, and toilets and 360 mirrors. Behind the couch is a dining room. It has 3 tables with a total of 12 chairs and a light hang over it. Next to the dining room is a stair case and a door downstairs. Down stairs is a couple of couches games, game systems, another TV and bean bags. Upstairs is where all the beds are. There are 13 beds another bathroom exactly like the one downstairs. The beds have nice covers and blankets of different colors. There are also 13 dressers. Right next to the door that leads to the bathroom is a cleaning room with laundry stuff.

"Wow." I said while sitting down on an orange and green star-drop like patterned bed.

"Wow is right," a girl with pink said sitting down on a pink, blue, green, yellow bed. It had a card theme of hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds. All the guys threw their bags onto the bed and ran down stairs.

"This is where you'll be staying for the next summer make yourself comfortable," Ikuto said coming in.

"What you're not going to play X-box **(A/N: Do not own) **or something?" the girl with pink hair said.

"They have and 360?" He said with a big smile.

"Yeah?" She said. He ran downstairs yelling wait for me. The girls laughed. I grabbed my bag. The guys in black gave us out baggage after they came out of the baggage check

*Flash BACK*

"Here is your now safe baggage!" a man in black said bowing and giving me a baggage.

"Now safe?" I asked. _What was wrong with it? _ I thought.

"We found a bottle of liquor in there and only people that are 21 one and older can have liquor."

"Why would I ever bring liquor?" He shrugged.

"It was in your bag so we took it out."

"That's impossible you must have the wrong girl I don't drink."

"This is your bag right?" He said showing me my black bag.

"It can't be if you found liquor in it." He looked at the tag.

"Are you Rima Mashiro?"

"Yeah why?"

"Then this is your bag." He said persistently.

"Open it and you'll see that it's not mine."

"Are you sure Ma'am?"

"Just do it!" He slowly unzipped my bag and opened it. It was in fact my bag, but it was my…bathroom…bag. His eyes widened. "Okay it's my bad now close it!" My voice scared him and he tipped the bag and all my pads and tampons fell out. I stood shocked. Guys were laughing and girls were staring. I quickly started picking them up and placing them back into my bag.

"Ma'am I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up and help me!"

*End Flack BACK*

Eventually we got them back in the bag and then I took my bags and left his sorry little face.

"I'm Lulu!" a girl with long blonde haired said. A girl with pigtails and brown hair smiled.

"Yaya!" She said reaching out a hand and shacking Lulu's.

"I'm Rikka." I girl with a hair style that reminded me of mickey mouse said.

"Amu." The pink haired girl said. All the girls stared at me, waiting for me to state my name.

"Rima." I mumbled. The girls started talking as I unpacked. I decided to take the red Pokka dotted dresser. I placed all my clothes inside and set up my iPod **(A/N: Do not own IPod or Ipad! Or anything I_)** dock. I brushed my hands together and lay down on my new bed. Finally I can relax.

"So Rima any guys your interested in?" Never mind any relaxation for me.

"Hmm?"

"Are there anyone you like?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you're going to be around us all year you have to get used to us and we have to become like best friends!" I sat up. The person who was talking was Rikka.

"Who do you like?" I asked her. She blushed and all the other girls "hmmmed.

"I-I asked you first!"

"There's no one to like." I said lying back down on my bed and putting my arm on my head.

"Come one there has to be _someone _who you like… what about that guy you were talking to he was pretty cute!" Lulu said climbing onto my bed. I opened one eye.

"Like I said… there's no one to like."

"Fine. Since Rima is being a party pooper how about we play charades!" Yaya said. "Who wants to go first? No one okays then NOSE-GOES!" everyone raised their fingers to their nose except me because I was engrossed in my book.

"What?" I said looking up. They all looked stupid with fingers on their noses.

"Rima goes first!" Rikka said. I slumped up to a clear section of the room. I put my fingers to my chin.

"I'm thinking…"

"KAIRI!" Yaya yelled.

"Wha-what?"

"Kairi is always thinking!"

"Okay yea sure… Kairi."

"Yeah it's Yaya's turn!" We played a couple more rounds, but I really just read my book.

~11:00~

I spent the rest of my night reading my book, after I washed my face and took a shower. Luckily the boys got the down stairs showers so I didn't have to worry about them, coming in or something. I was reading my book when a loud ring came from outside. Then a voice said:

"Time to go to bed! Tomorrow will be group forming day! This is where you will become best friends with your group mates! See you then." The announcement was followed with another loud and long beep.

~12:07~

I opened my eyes. There was no ways to block the voices from coming into my head. The voices were the voices of my parents fighting. I got up and the noticed a glass door. I quickly grabbed a blanket and opened the door. Warm air brushed my skin and I walked out to the patio. There was a grill, a couple of tables and chairs. I sat in a reliable chair and wrapped the blanket around me. It was all so beautiful the woods, stars and moon. I shut my eyes and smiled. No voices entered my head. I was almost asleep when I heard the door open. My eyes shot open and I turned around.

"What are you doing out here?" _he _said. Nagihiko came around and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Sleeping." I stated and rolled onto my side.

"Really, because it doesn't seem like it… why is you really out here?" He asked.

"Do you really want to know?" I asked.

"Try me…" He said. I turned to him.

"Ever since I was little my parents fought. That's all they didn't it didn't get that bad, but my dad drank… a lot and it was never good when he came home from _work _(I said rolling my eyes) and that why I'm here, it was too dangerous at home so my mom sent me here." I said then I closed my eyes.

"Wow… so why are you out here?"

"Because I keep hearing their arguing voices in my head."

"Well then…"

"Night." I said.

"Night." He said getting comfortable. "Can you share your blanket I'm kind of cold."

"No." I stated. He chuckled.

"Night."

**Dia-chi: Yay I finished the awesome chapter! Wasn't that good! I liked it a lot. Danggerdlaskldjflkasjdfljasl I really want to go to this camp now its sounds awesome! Oh yeah next chapter will be from Utau's POV so…. Yeah anyways my hardware is dying so If you think: **_**hey why isn't she updating its been like forever! **_**It's because I can't so yeah… Rate and Review I'll see you in the next chapter ;)**


	6. Utau's hard, but fun day

**Dia-chi: Hey everybody I feel bad… it's been so long since I updated! And I really need to am I right? Okay since its Ash Wednesday I'm going to give up NOT updating on my schedule: Every Monday. Oh yeah and I've realized that I made Nagihiko a girl at first, and told you that he's going to be one (as in cross-dressing) but I completely forgot that so… He's now just a boy, but Rima does know he cross dresses so it's all okay!**

**Rima: HA! I get to call you a cross-dresser!**

**Nagihiko: And I get to call you triple S!**

**Rima: What?**

**Nagihiko: Nothing just start the story!**

**Utau: Dia-chi doesn't own anything!**

~Utau's POV~

I wake up to, no, not sunlight, birds chirping or simply just an alarm clock, but an annoying sound coming from the basement. I open my eyes and slump out of bed. I rub my eyes. _Do they have to do this! _I thought. I open the door that leads downstairs. I see Lulu in the kitchen with Tadase. They seem to be making pancakes. "Good morning Utau! Early riser are you?" Lulu says. I give her an angry look with that black/purple aura surrounding me. "Guess not…" She mumbles. I open the door that leads to the basement and slump down the stairs. I get to the last step and take deep breath.

"GOOD MORNING BOYS DID YOU HAVE A NICE SLEEP?" I scream. As you probably didn't guess the noise from downstairs was the noise of the television that was still on, but was saying.

"Error, Error, Error." Over and over again. How do boys sleep through it? After my loud statement the boys jerk awake. All except for one. I walk over with my hands crossed to the couch and whisper in his ear:

"(singing softly) and all the little birdies say?" a smile forms on his face.

"I like birdies." He says.

"Well what do they say?" I ask him in a nice voice.

"No…" He says in an uncertain voice.

"Oh! Oh! I know!" Ikuto says. I shush him and turn to boy laying on the couch I lean over and whisper in his ear.

"Do you want to know?"

"Sure." He says smiling again.

"WAKE UP." I said into his year. He jerks away and stands up to find himself falling over the wooden coffee table.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He says standing up.

"I only told you to wake up because if I'm not mistaken…" I say looking over my shoulder if my logic is right… There is a long awkward silence.

"I think you were mistaken." A small boy with blonde hair says. I shush him and hold out my 'one minute' finger. _! _A siren shouts from outside. All the boys clutch their ears.

"…your supposed to be up by now, so technically I saved you a whole lot of trouble getting up." I say and March upstairs satisfied.

I go into the kitchen and see that Lulu and Tadase are some kind of wonderful cooks because the pancakes look delicious! I acknowledge that Nagihiko, Amu, Yaya, Rikka, and Rima are already dressed and eating. Amu and Rima look like they are going to pass out while Rikka and Yaya look like they can take the world. And Nagihiko just looks dazed like he go sleep, but didn't know it. I grab a pink plate with white and black lace around the outside. I seize my pancakes and sit down at the head of the table.

"Morning Utau!" Yaya says energetically. I stare at her pancake plate that's piled high with pancakes.

"Morning." I say with a yawn. I run my schedule through my brain once again.

_9:00 am:_

_Report to singing center._

_9:30 am:_

_Start 1__st__ session with 3-4 year olds._

_11:00 am:_

_Start 2__nd__ session with 5-6 year olds._

_12:30 pm:_

_Lunch w/ cabin mates._

_1:15 pm:_

_Start 3__rd__ session with 2__nd__-5__th__ graders._

_2:45 pm:_

_Start 4__th__ session with middle scholars._

_4:15 pm:_

_Free time!_

_5:30 pm:_

_Start Last session with high scholars._

_7:00 pm:_

_Dinner!_

_8:00 pm:_

_Free time._

_9:45 pm:_

_Camp fire/ assembly._

_11:00 pm:_

_Bed time (Yeah right!)_

Then the next day is completely different… I just can't wait to do my last session. I'll be teaching people that are older than me! And guess what this whole thing is with Ikuto! I mean that guy is hot, but he's a complete pain! I eat my pancakes that taste as good as they look! Time to get dressed.

~8:59~

"We're going to be late we have –looks at watch- 1 MINUTE TO GET TO OUT BUILDING!"

"One second I'm almost done!" I yell back downstairs adding my last layer of lipstick. They really don't give you enough time to get ready! I run down stairs in my pink dress that cuts off at my knees, it has thick straps and I'm wearing it with black Xed stockings and (flat) boots. I have to be really dressed up for my first day. I wear my hair in my signature pigtails and I put little pink bows in them. They're not really my thing, but I thought they were cute. I rush downstairs and out the door. I start walking calmly to my building. Luckily it's only about 100 yards away or something like that.

~9:04~

I push open the glass door.

"Your four minutes late!" The head of the building says.

"Sorry I needed more time!"

"Luckily Ikuto was here to start for you. Your room is right over here." She walks me down a short hallway. There isn't a door so we walk right into the room. In the room is a small stage, some couches, two large polls in the middle, and to what looks like a snack bar. There is a door that leads into a bathroom. The flooring is grey and the walls are a turquoise color. Ikuto is kneeling on the stage and is talking to the kids.

"Look its Utau!" a kid with brown hair says. I smile and wave as I walk up to the stage.

"What did I miss?" I whisper into Ikuto's ear once I'm on the stage.

"I'm just introducing them to me." I nod.

"Hey kids! I'm Utau you ready to get connected?" I say.

"Yeah!" the kids say.

"Okay now I want you to get into your groups! Looks like we have the Fallow and Feldgrau teams from the blue team! And the Arsenic team on the pink!" Ikuto says as the kids –with the help of leaders- find their groups!

"The leaders should pass out some forms so you can get to know you teammates! Don't forget to fill them out then we will have sharing time!" The kids start to write on the papers and I sit on the edge to the stage. "Why did I sign up for this?" I mumble to myself.

"What was that?" Ikuto says sitting down next to me.

"I… don't know my manager says that it will help with my publicity, but doing this all summer really can't be worth it…can it?" I say turning my head towards him.

"Maybe it will turn out better than planned." _Uhh huh yea sure you just have to go around being all smart-alecky to make you seem wise._ I huff.

"So-"I start.

"Uh Ms. Utau." A little boy says interrupting my conversation.

"Yes?"

"My group is finished with the papers and we were wondering if you would like to possibly sing for us?" He says in a sweet voice. I'm a little concerned because I don't know if I could do that….

"Sure why not?" He runs away with a smile on his face and I follow him. When I get over there I wave.

"So you guys want to here me sing right?"

"Right!" They all shout excitedly.

"Well what do you want me to sing?" I ask them.

"Oh Black diamond!" A boy shouts.

"No! Meikyuu Butterfly!" A girl shouts.

"Ms. Utau please sings my heartfelt song." I consider it and then nod they all cheer. I smile and start the song.

"_Yume no jikan wa mou maku ga oriteyuku Kinou to onaji, Asu wa nido to konai to kidzuku no. Last scene wa itsumo setsunaku utsukushii kedo, Namida fuite tobira tatakou, Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru, Yuuki wo dashite, Hazukashigaranaide, My Heartful Song, My Heartful Song, Utau yo itsumademo, Anata ni todokimasu you ni, Itsukara darou, Honto no egao miserarenakunatteta, Konna watashi wo, Akiramenaide mattete kureta no, Kodoku no tate wo kakage jibun to tatakatteita, Hora tsuyogari no kusari hodoite, Natsukashii omoide ni yasashisa ga, Mesameru you ni, Sunao ni nareta kara, My Heartful Song, My Heartful Song, Kokoro wo hiraite, Ima, Atarashii watashi ni umarekawaru, Yuuki wo dashite, Kagayaki tsuzukeyou, My Heartful Song, My Heartful Song, Utau yo itsumademo, Anata ni todokimasu youni."_** (A/N: There i changed it!)**

When I'm done the whole room cheers. I smile are run back to the stage.

"So everyone's done right? –Yes- Then let's start sharing." Maybe Ikuto's right maybe there is something better planned for me.

When everyone's done with the work sheet we play a fun game with balloons. We pick a position and you and your partner have to walk from poll to poll without the balloon falling, but if it fell we didn't care they're just little kids. One was bear style where you were supposed to hold the balloon side by side, but a pair put it face to face. The balloon popped and it was pretty funny because their faces crashed together, but then they had go to the nurse… Hopefully the next session will be a success!

~ End of Session 2! ~

I was totally wrong who knew little 5 year olds could be so mean to each other! There were fights and no one wanted to play the game. The kids must be really spoiled one had a phone! These are like kindergarteners! Luckily we got one to lead a cupid shuffle **(A/N: I don't know if this can be owned but if it can I don't own it!) **while I sang 'Black Diamond'**. **In the end I was happy to start lunch.

I head back to the cabin completely worn out and I wasn't even half way done. I open the door and a fresh smell of jelly enters my nose. That's all I need a nice peanut-butter sandwich! I walk over to the kitchen and see Amu furiously trying to make a sandwich. There are about 10 disgusting looking sandwiches in the trash and Amu looks like she's just been in a jelly war.

"Are you okay?" I ask setting down my bag.

"Oh yeah I'm fine! Just when it comes to cooking I'm no chef." She says happily.

"So how were your sessions?" I ask picking up a piece of bread and a knife.

"They were really actually fun I learned a lot about my teammates and now I understand what this contest actually means…." She explains while throwing another sandwich into the trash.

"Do you want me to help you with that?" I ask as I spread penutbutter on one of my slices.

"No its fine!"

"I know this may sound weird, but Ikuto says he misses you and can't wait for your last session." I say quoting what he said.

"Okay…?" She says a little concerned. I just shrug and slam my sandwiches together. I sit down at the timber table. Kukai is sits across from me devouring his many turkey sandwiches.

"Having fun there?" I ask. He looks from his half-eaten sandwich.

"I'm a half-time competitive eater." He says proudly.

"And I'm a world class dog trainer!" I retort.

"You are!" He is so gullible. His face falls; he finally realizes I'm joking. "I'm not kidding; I do eat a lot and have lots of competition. I usually win." He says and crosses his arms.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No I would never want to hurt a delicate figure like yours." Did he just call me delicate?

"Oh you're on!" I race to the white counters and start making tons of sandwiches. I fill up 4 trays of PJ's. "First to finish their 2 plates wins! If you can."

"Oh I can!" Rikka appears out of nowhere with a whistle and a coaching hat.

"First to finish their 2 plates win!" She says.

"That's what she just said." Kukai says defending me.

"NO TALKING," she shouts at him, "You have 30 minutes! Ready Set GO!" She shouts and I start hauling down my sandwiches.

~4 minutes later~

I'm on my last sandwich and my belly is thundering with madness and fullness. I take my final bite and stand up! Rikka raises my hand and shouts winner. Poor little Kukai still had 4 sandwiches left.

"Kukai you should stop eating it'll hurt your delicate body!" I say in a mocking tone and walk out.

~5:30 pm~

I'm so happy that night mare ended! It seemed like a mad blurs in session 3 those elementary scholars are scary especially if two of them are your siblings. They all think they're too cool for school, but I see straight through them, they really want to be here. The middle scholars weren't so bad though. They were nice almost like a friend. I saw Rikka, Hikaru, Yaya, and Kairi there so it wasn't that bad. The 6th graders though were really short and I almost stepped on them. Over all it wasn't that bad, but I couldn't ask for anything more but free time.

I walk upstairs in my cabin and plop down on my bed.

"Rough day?" A voice says a couple of beds down from me.

"Yes it was terrible, except the middle scholars they were okay, but seriously they couldn't be any louder!" I hear a squeak from the bed. I look up and see Kukai walking towards me. "Still mad that I beat you."

"Nah, just mad that I was beat by a girl."

"Why? Are you really that stereotyped?"

"No, I just thought they cared so much about their weight and stuff like that."

"I do care about my weight, but it's called high metabolism." He nods and sits down next to me.

"So how was your day?" He smiles a kind of cute smile.

"I had a…. Interesting day."

"What? What happened?" I ask him sitting up.

"Like everyone was hitting on me, I don't know how many times I heard, 'OMG he is so hot should I say hi?'" I start to laugh. Girls these days they just don't know how to express their feelings, in a right way.

"Like any of them?" I ask him a little concerned, I don't know why…

"Nah, too over…it and people that are worried about their weight aren't my typed." He says hinting that he likes people who don't worry about their weight: ME.

"KUKAI we need you for this game!" A voice, probably Ikuto's, shouts from downstairs.

"Coming!" He says, "Nice talking to you!" He says looking at me. He salutes as he opens the door. He slips out of my sight and down stairs. I lay back down on my bed. _What a guy_. I think.

~7:00 pm~

Who could have known…? Who could have known? The last session was _fun _but very interesting. If you never have worked with people that are older than you…DON'T. Gosh those people were so perverted; I can't even speak of it! I had to break this one couple apart so we could continue on. Luckily I got to hang out with some of my cabin mates. The game went well. We're just so open to kiddy things….It was fun and weird at the same time.

For dinner I just took out some pre-packaged ramen, heated it and sat down at the table. Fortunately no one was there; I really didn't feel like talking.

~10:00 pm~

The assembly went great. Everyone was cheerful and happy. I thought it was a great turn out for the first night. The campers at first couldn't start the fire until some suggest getting a lighter, but they insisted to start the fire with sticks-only. It took forever, but finally a small flame erupted. That flame became a great big flame. We sang songs and then I got to sing to the campers. I sang: 'My Heartful Song' again. It was a great time. Then we had smores. I saw Yaya's plate, somehow she persuaded 15 campers to give her their smores because they were on a 'diet.' For me it was a fantastic day.

I stand in my bathroom and clean my face. I just got out of the shower and am wearing my pink robe. Once all the makeup is off my face I grab my clothes and change in one of the stalls. When I get out Kukai is waiting there.

"Um how may I help you?" I ask.

"Um… There are no showers downstairs can you spare me one?" He asks.

"Can you count right? There are 6 of you right?"

"Right?"

"And there are 6 showers right?"

"Wrong."

"What?" I ask confused.

"Wrong, there are 5 showers and are all being used."

"No I'm pretty sure there are 6 I counted."

"Well technically there are 6 showers, but I don't like the 6th one." He says really quickly.

"Seriously that sounds like a stupid excuse." I retort. He shrugs and I sigh. "Fine, pick the one that suits you best." I say patting him on the shoulder. He smiles and starts to undress. "IN THE SHOWER." I say. I spin on my heel and walk out.

The cold air feels good on my warm skin. I put my hair in a bun and sit down on my bed. Yaya is crashed out on her bed. Rikka is reading, Amu's already asleep, and I don't see Rima… I decide that I should finally do what I have wanted to do ever since I got here. I carefully get up and walk down to the basement. Once I'm down there I dig my toes into the nice carpet.

"Hey can I have a shot?" I ask walking over to the couch in front of the TV.

"At what?" Ikuto questions.

"DDR." I state. Ikuto looks at the boys for an answer. They all shrug. He hooks up the mat and puts the game into the system. I select my song and put my difficulty on the hardest. All the boys OHh. "Anyone wants' to challenge me?" I ask. They all shake their heads. "Fine then I would kick your butts anyway…" The song starts and I get perfect on all of them. My final score is an AAA. The best which I am. The boy's mouths are hanging open in awe. "Why so shocked I've done better." I say. I fling my hair over my shoulder and walk up stairs as if nothing had happened, but on the inside I'm jumping for joy. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Dia-chi: Woah long chapter am I right? Well it's longer than the others, except the first one. I decided that they kept getting smaller and I didn't want that so I made this one really long. Don't worry next chapter will be long to. Might I say this one did take a while to write? Every section I have to think; what am I going to write. Once an idea forms in my head I get to writing. I usually Improv it. But I hope if I made any mistakes I will catch them. Oh yeah if my sentences seem to not make sense or sound weird, I apologize it don't know how I do it, but sometimes I just can't put my ideas into sentences to please try to by pass them and try to understand them! PLZ**

**Utau: Oh Yeah don't forget to RATE AND REVIEW because I know you want to. (Feel free to press the blue 'review' button below!)**

**Dia-chi: See you in the next chapter with Yaya!**


	7. Yaya goes to the Amusement Park

**Dia-chi: Okay I'm sorry this chapter may suck/be boring and short, but I cut my hand on glass and I really don't have much energy to write this, but I'm sorry for not updating, for two weeks is it? Sorry I got no inspiration for this chapter, so I still don't know what to do anyway…**

**Yaya: That hurts Yaya's feelings! Besides you don't own anything!**

~Yaya's POV~

I woke up really early today. Because I knew that today was going to be a fantastic day. Since it was a Saturday it meant that we could do anything, well with our consolers of course. But I knew exactly what I wanted my team to do! And that of course was; go to the amusement park! With all the rides and attractions it would be the perfect day for me to have fun.

So far no one decent was on my team I only knew someone and that's just from the plane ride. Which I thought was funny, how we came together in the end. I rushed down stairs and gobbled up 10 pancakes and down doubt me I really counted! I got ready; I didn't put too much on, just a black tank top with a strawberry in the middle and jeans that stop at my knees. I slipped on my strawberry themed flip flops and grabbed my, 'supplies' bag.

"And where do you think you're going?" a lowish voice said behind me. I turned around and saw Kairi in his pjs. He had his arms crossed and looked really tired.

"It's Saturday! Yaya's fun day!" I said excitedly at him.

"Who are you going with?" He asked me yawning.

"What are you talking about? You know that Yaya is going with Yaya's team! And you're on it!" I said pulling his arm toward the door.

"What?" He said clearly confused.

"Are you coming to the park or not?" I asked him crossing my arms.

"Okay I'll go you don't have to be so defensive. But first I have to get dressed." He said heading back upstairs. I put my bag down by the door and slumped on the leather couch. I sighed. _This might take awhile!_ I thought. "Okay I'm ready now where are we going?" His voice startled me and I fell off the couch. _Maybe I was wrong about boys getting dressed so quickly! _

"Yaya and Kairi are going to the amusement park with their team!" I said grabbing his arm again.

~Amusement Park~

"Wow!" I said dropping my bag. The amusement park was huge. And the best part was that it was only open to people that went to RDCC so really no one was allowed to be there. In other words we were all by ourselves. "Yaya wants to go on the race cars first. Come on Kairi!" I said pulling him along with me.

~Race cars! ~

"Yaya will beat you!" I said laughing back at the disappearing Kairi. I had beaten him around the track 5 times; this being my 6th time winning, but Kairi had other plans.

"Not so fast!" He yelled at me passing me like it was no effort at all.

"Hey that's not fair!" All he did was laugh and speed off in his green car. I put on my serious face and put my foot all the way down on the pedal. My car went flying forward and Kairi was soon in my view. I started to laugh. _I'm gunna win! _ My car zoomed past him and past the finish line. I threw my hands up and cheered. I took my foot off the pedal, but the car didn't stop.

"Someone help Yaya's car won't stop." A worker jumped out of his spot and said;

"Which one is Yaya's?"

"Mine!" I screeched at him. Soon the starting wall would hit me and I would explode. I started to freak out, what if I died here? The wall was coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes. I expected a big crash and then I would be gone, no more Yaya to share with the world, but instead nothing happened. I slowly opened my eyes and I saw Kairi sweating and holding my car just inches away from with wall. He looked at the car then at me.

"Kairi (My voice was shaky) y-y-you s-save Yaya!" I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car. Kairi let go of the car and made sure that it wouldn't go any further. Then I hugged him. At first he was shocked but then he put his arms around me.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

~Lunch time! ~

I sat on a red diamond designed seat. It was connected to a table with an umbrella and three other seats. I had a chocolate ice cream cone and was perfectly happy with it.

"Yaya still can't believe that you had the strength to stop a car." I said taking another lick of the ice cream that Kairi had bought for me.

"Yea well I'm in Karate and all the Martial arts stuff, so I guess you could say I'm pretty fit."

"Definitely. Now where to?" I ask eagerly.

"Absolutely not somewhere where you can break equipment." He said with a hint of sarcasm. I then heard a squeal from behind me.

"It's Yao Yashm **(A/N: Let us now pretend that that is some famous person in Japan that looks exactly like Kairi!)**." A girl said from behind me. Suddenly girls started flooding Kairi with questions and complements about how great he looks or how buff he was.

"Girls I'm not Yao Yashm I'm Kairi, just Kairi!" He said slightly pushing the girls away from him.

"Don't use some cover up name! Your obviously Yao you silly young gangster!"

"Oh will you sing us a song!" a girl said sitting on _Kairi's _lap. Suddenly I started getting a little mad. NOT because I was jealous, I didn't even like Kairi even if he was buff a hero, and really surprisingly cute. There was no way I like him. Right? I mean these girls were getting really annoying and you could tell that so was Kairi.

"Will you please stop? HE IS NOT THIS YAO SOMEONE THAT YOU KEEP SAYING HE IS! NOW GET A LIFE!" I yelled at them. The girls looked offended and backed off.

"Thanks. That was a mess."

"Well now Yaya and Kairi are even." I said finishing off my ice cream.

"What? You're comparing me saving your life to you telling girls to back off?"

"Oh please they obviously wouldn't listen to you." I said. I got up and threw away my ice cream rapper, but when I got back Kairi looked angry. "You're not still mad that Yaya said that? Yaya was just pretending, Yaya guesses that she really does have to repay you." I said slumping down in my seat.

"No, those silly girls came back when you weren't looking gave me their phone numbers and stole some dead skin cells off my cheek with their lips." He said rubbing his cheek.

"What? How did they steal dead skin cells off you cheek with their lips?" I questioned.

"They kissed my cheek."

"Uhhhuh, let Yaya and Kairi wish that they will never see them again no?" I said reaching out a hand.

"Sure," He said grabbing my hand.

"Yaya guesses that she and Kairi need to head back now…" I said.

"How about on the way back we swoop into the rocking dragon ride?"

"Sounds like fun!" I said and started to run towards the entrance, but I never noticed that I was still holding hands with Kairi.

~11:00~

I laid in my bed thinking about what happened that day. Did Kairi really just save me because he was my friend? I mean the worker could have done it right? It was right to hug him right? He did save my life after all? Why I was so mad that those girls were so goo-goo eyed at Kairi? And why did I care if some girls were just complementing him? It's not like I'm jealous right? Am I? Do I really have a crush on Kairi Sanjou?

**Dia-chi: Ha-ha done! I and have to say I did a pretty good job for just improvising it am I right? Anyways next crappie it Lulu, so maybe I'll have some tragic story that she gets jealous because Tadase's hitting on Amu or something… But you'll have to read it to know! Plainly said next chapter will be more…interesting. So please rate and review! I like all of your comments so I can learn from them or make my writing better! SEE U IN THE NEXT CHPT!**


	8. Lulu's Dance

**Dia-chi: heyy guys! Ummmm imp really sorry I haven't updated in…a couple of weeks maybe a month Idk... but you see I joined track so that takes up my time and it was spring break so I couldn't update anyways because I was in Alabama! Oh and from now on the stories going to be written as if someone was telling it to you. I tried to make it present but it didn't work. Disclaimer!**

**Lulu: Dia-chi doesn't own anything shugo chara… or anything!**

~Lulu's POV~ **(A/N: she's going to be a little out of character because I don't know her that well…)**

Monday mornings are the best aren't they? You wake up really early and then have some 'protein breakfast.' And then you go to an assembly!

"Welcome! I woke you guys up extra early so I could announce that there is going to be a camp dance! –Woo- isn't this exciting! It's a formal dress so you have to wear nice clothing; girls have to either wear skirts or a dress. And boys have to wear a tux… or a nice shirt with slacks. Remember the dress code! NO super short skirts or spaghetti straps! And for girls if you are going to wear heels they have to be shorter than 4 inches! –Complaining- as for gentlemen that are going to wear a nice shirt it has to be buttoned up all the way, but the first one. It is not required that you wear a tie. The dances theme is the cards! So the colors you have to wear are white, black, and red! Our lovely assistants will come around with sheets with all the details and everything I just said so that you won't forget! Mark your calendars for Friday!" she turned around and started walking out, but then zipped around, "and don't forget the boys cannot ask the girls. That's right ladies it's a girls ask guys dance good luck!" she then walked off stage.

_Oh great!_ I thought _I have to find a guy to go with me to the dance. I don't even want to go… _maybe_ I don't have to go with a guy! _ Just then a decent boy handed me a card. The card looked exactly like a playing card but instead of the things in the middle there are words. It turned out that I had to go with a 'handsome guy.' I started thinking and looking around. _Who could I possibly go with? _

~Lunch~

I took my tray over to my usual table I sat with this girl named amu, and her sister ran. There have been also these two boys that kept arguing. Even if it was the smallest thing. But you'd think that a group leader would've been more professional. The leaders name was Ikuto and he led the strawberries. The other guy was on my team we decided to call the team to Razzy Mctazzy. It wasn't my choice…. I just couldn't think of anyone. There was no one decent on camp grounds. Every boy would be to prissy about him and they would always either play video games or football. And I didn't want to hear about modern warfare 3 or how good they are at the 400. I wanted a guy who didn't think about himself, but others.

I couldn't eat that day so I got up and was walking towards the trash can when I tripped and fell. Luckily almost no one saw me, but that guy from the plane.

"Are you okay?" He asked taking my arm and helping me out.

"yea." I huffed. He started picking up my non-eaten food.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" he asked looking at my perfectly perfect apple.

"Oh I just didn't really, I'm not hungry that's all." He looked at me funny.

"Well then food can't go to waste can it?" he said as he took a bite out of that apple. I giggled.

"Well you can't just take a girls food now can you?" I said snatching the apple and taking a bite.

"Hey!"

"It's my apple! I have to go, dance lessons start at three, see you at the cabin." I tossed him back the apple and walked towards the door.

On my way they I thought more about who I could ask. Then it hit me right there before fell into the freezing water. _Who doesn't care just about themselves? Who helps a person up instead of laughing? _I knew who I was going to ask.

That day I tried to ask him, but only saw him once.

~6:00 p.m. ~

I saw him on the couch reading some book it looked good. "Hey tadase, do you want to make dinner with me?" I said while walking down stairs.

"Hmm?" he said looking up from his book.

"Do you want to help me cook dinner?" I said pulling things out of the cabinets. Rice…more rice…oh spaghetti! "How about spaghetti?"

"Sounds good! One second I have to finish this page." I started getting out the pans and I turned the stove on. I poured the water into the pan. After it started bubbling I poured the noodles in to it, I started stirring with a long spoon. Suddenly the phone rang. I put the spoon under my arm and turned around. Unfortunately for me the spoon hit the bowl and it fell of the stove. Then everything felt like it was in slow motion. Tadase appeared out of nowhere and caught the pan, little water spilled out, as I reached my hand out to turn off the stove.

"Omg I'm so stupid I'm gunna have to clean all this up!" I said reaching for a towel. "Thank you so much, hey could you start making the sauce?" I said cleaning up the water. He nodded and started putting the ingredients into the pot.

~11:00~

I crawled into my bed. Then it hit me. _I never asked tadase to the dance!_

I tried all through the week to ask him but it would never work.

Tuesday I tried asking him in acting classes, but he thought it was a part of an act. Later that day I got really close, but he had to go fishing with some of his friends.

Wednesday I never got to see him because we had a special girl's club day where we spent the whole day exploring the forest and trying to learn survivor skills, and then I got poison ivy…

~Thursday morning~

Thursday would be the day. I was going to ask tadase to the dance. I never even thought what I was going to wear I was so focused on asking him to the dance. I rushed up to tadase and looked him in the eyes. Luckily no one was around to hear what I was going to ask him.

"Hey tadase I have a question for you…" I said smiling

"Uhh huh?"

"So there's this dance tomorrow and I was wondering if you would want to go with me!"

"Oh lulu! That what you were going to ask me…I'm so sorry I should've-gosh I'm sorry, but I already have a date…"

"Oh... Who is it?" MAJOR DISSAPOINTMENT RIGHT HERE SO DON'T MISS IT!

"Amu, she asked me yesterday."

"But she was on the girl's club thing!"

"Yea but she wasn't at the nurse's office all night getting special creams rubbed all over."

"Don't talk about it, and hey who told you?"

"Amu…"

"Well…this I awkward… have a great time with Amu…" I said walking away with my head down.

_Now who am I going to go with! I haven't even picked out an outfit and now I don't even have a date to go with! _I thought

~Friday~

_Yea the big night …. And I still don't have a date. _ That day I went up to the camp leader and asked her if I could go alone. She told me that it was required that I have a date to the dance and everyone has to go.

"Could I at least get like a list of boys that are in this camp?"

"Sure here you are!" she said handing me a clipboard with at least 3 pages full of boys.

_David abino_

_Sam acatna_

_Alex adito_

_Blah blah blah! _Even the names sounded stupid. I decided just to go with a random boy. I picked a guy named Mathew Wing… he sounded interesting he's in my group so he knows me…. I went up to him that day and asked him to the dance and man was he rude!

~FLASH BACK! ~

I found him in the cafeteria. He was wearing really baggy pants that sagged really love and a button up shirt that wasn't even buttoned up…

"Hey Mathew I heard your open for a date I was wondering If you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"**(A/N: he has an Italian accent ) **me why would I ever go with you?"

"Because you're required to go with a girl!"

"Besides I'm not going…."

"Sorry breaking news, you have to."

"Please I don't go to dances."

"But you have to!"

"Who's making me? Like it matters! And besides I don't want to go to dances with sluts."

"Sluts? What makes you think I'm a slut?"

"Well for one I can see your thong through your super short shorts and your v-necks are so low that I can see more than I want to."

(Gasp) I slapped him

"And I don't want to go to a dance with a jerk that treats everyone like their dirt. At least I'm a virgin." I said walking away sassy like. All his friends giggled.

~End FLASH BACK! ~

So obviously that did not go well, but it was 4:00 p.m and I still didn't have a date. I started to freak out and just randomly started asking guys if they were free, ugly or not. I finally found a decent guy with brown wavy hair. He had brown eyes and was really tall, but not like the monster tall like 5'9. **(A/N: did I do that right?) **He was nice, even though he loves video games and football, but he doesn't talk too much about them. I met him canoe ride. I politely asked him if he would like to go with me and he said sure. His name is Tyler Sket.

~9:00 p.m. ~

So I finally had a date, now I could pick out my outfit. I rushed to my dresser and pulled out everything I had that was black, white, or red. Remembering what Mathew said about me earlier I threw out everything that looked slutty. And sadly that cut my pile in ½. Then I called Tyler, he told me he's going to wear a white button up top and slacks and dress shoes. So I knew I had to wear white with black or black with white. So everything that had red in it I through back into my dresser. I was left with a few dresses. To cut it down even more I remembered that I had to wear something without spaghetti straps so that took out most of my pile and I was left with 2 dresses. I tried them both on and 1 was just more perfect than the other. It had sleeves that were a little wave and it came into a U-neck. The dress stretched until a little above my knees and it had a white belt with a giant white flower. The dress was black and perfect. The shoes were easy to pick out because only one was less than 4 inches which was black ballet flats with a similar white flower on the toes. _Perfect I cannot wait until tomorrow! _

~Tomorrow THE DANCE!~

The day has gone perfect, ish. I mean it was awkward because I didn't really know Tyler that well so talking to him seemed off. But when the night came it was fun I guess you could say. He came to pick me up and escort me to the dance. He had a white flower for me. It felt like prom, but with someone you didn't know. He complimented me on my outfit and we walked to the 'special events holding place' the people at the camp called it sehp, which doesn't even make any sense. We walked in an I immediately found tadase at the punch table. I looked over to where Amu was and it looked like she was being harassed by Ikuto. The layout was amazing there were giant cards with hearts, spades, clubs, and diamonds on them. At the front there were 4 chairs with a K, Q, J, and A. Above them. Streamers of red blue and white were strung all around the place. There was a stage and in front of the stage where table and chairs with cloths that were the theme colors and chairs that had the symbols on them. Behind all the tables was a long line of food and right next to that was a photo booth.

"Wow they really out did their selves!" I said to Tyler. I walked over to tadase.

"Hey tadase!" He looked up from the punch table.

"Oh hi! Is this you date?" He said gesturing to Tyler. I completely forgot about him.

"OH! Yes this is Tyler we met on the lake."

"Oh that's nice! I have to get back to amu but nice meeting you Tyler!" and then he walked away. Suddenly the lights went out and a single spot light appeared on the stage. Tadase's Uncle Tsukasa walked on stage. A good beat started and he started singing:

"OH Written in the stars!" He was fantastic. Apparently it was his biggest hit! After he finished he told us something about a tour.

The rest of the night went like this:

Dance with Tyler

Go to photo booth with girls

Girl talk

Voting break- I voted for yaya, Nagihiko, Rima, and Tyler

Dance with girls

Talk to Tadase

Dance with Tyler

Then when the party was almost over the camp leader came out and turned off the music. Everyone awed.

"Please sit down!" She said gesturing towards the tables. We all sat down. "Well ladies and gentle men! To close of our night we will announce the winners of this little competition. Remember when you had to vote for certain people to be our King, Queen, Jack, and Ace well now we have our results! The winners will get a whole weekend away to a spa treatment, well the girls, the guys get a vacation to well where ever the boys want to go… Now for the winners! We had some ties! In the Aces chair: Yaya Yuiki! Come on down and sit in your chair." Yaya came on up stunned but laughing crazily, someone had too much sugar. She was wearing a plain red top with a lacy black skirt and red flip flops. "And we have a three way tie for jack, Nagihiko! Kairi! And Kukai! Come on down. Nagihiko and Kukai came on laughing and Kairi looked a little too serious. Nagihiko was wearing a black tux; Kukai was wearing a white shirt like Tyler's and red pants. Kairi was wearing a black and white suit with a red bow tie. "Aren't they cute! And now for the queens chair! Rima Mashiro! "All the boys cheered and awed. She was wearing a similar type dress as me, but it had not U-neck and there was no flower and the sleeves weren't wav y. But there was a white belt and she was wearing red flats. She had a white bow in her hair. "Awww isn't she a Bute? Now for the king! Tadase Hotori gets down here!" He came on shy-smiling. He was wearing a red button up shirt and black pants. He looked nice. "And that's all for today! Please go back to your cabins see you tomorrow for our carnival! Oh wait there was an exception I forgot! Some many people complained that there wasn't a Joker for choice so… " The curtains opened a little farther and a 5th chair appeared and it had a giant J over it. And the winner is Amu!" She came on the stage and seemed really weird like she didn't even care about it. She was wearing a completely black dress and white flats.

~11:00 p.m. ~

After Tyler walked me home I went upstairs and got ready for bed. The cabin seemed really empty because 7 out of 13 people were gone. It had been a good night, but I kept wondering what it would have been like with Tadase….

**Dia-chi: BOOOM BEAT THAT! No I bet you guys could but anyway there there's my story I know that one was longer that the others well you know what I wanted really want to add as much detail and stuff like that and I just want to make it longer I read some of my stuff and I was like Woah that needs to be so longer…so I made this one longer. And I know that you guys really want more auto and rimahiko but I made this story to have every couple be together so I have to equal them out so sorry, but I promise to put a little extra in for those 2! AND DON'T FORGET TO RATE AND REVIEW I LIKE YOUR REVIEWS CUZ THEY TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO BETTER WITH AND I PROMISE TO UPDATE FASTER CUZ I QUIT TRACK 4 U! SEE U NEXT CHAPPIE! ;) oh and yes Tyler Sket is based on a person **

**HIT THE NEXT BUTTON IF THERE IS ONE I PROMISE U THAT IT WILL BE FANTABULOUS!**

**Lulu: Sorry guys Dia-chi is on a mad sugar high kind of thing and she is kind of ultra slap happy and excited even if she has to write a rough draft about the civil war**

**Dia-chi:P o.o O.O haha look faces!**


End file.
